


Divided

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [31]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Team seven's split just got wider





	

“I never thought it would come down to this.” Itachi murmured and Naruto could hear the man’s inner wince.

“Don’t worry.” Naruto murmured as he pulled back on his hitai-ate. “They’ll listen to us eventually.”

“They’ll kill us you mean.” Sasuke scoffed. He glanced as Naruto his look still disbelieving. “The appearance of the three of us. They’ll try to kill us on sight you know that. All of them.” Well that was the part that really hurt Naruto’s heart but this had to be done.

Enough pain had been spread and too much hatred along with it and even though Ero-sennin might be on the other side and would try to kill him too, Naruto had to do this. He met Sasuke gaze and grinned. After everything the lies had to stop and it had to start with back home.

“We have to do this. That’s why I’m here. And in a way I’m keeping my promise.” He grinned and ignored the twinge in his heart. “Sakura-chan wanted you back home.” Itachi scoffed and Sasuke snorted. “This isn’t exactly what she wanted but… the village’s most surprising ninja right?”

“He won’t come out at the start.” Itachi murmured. He rubbed a hand over his neck and cleared his throat nosily.

“Nii-san.” Sasuke looked worried and Naruto was too.

“Let’s hurry.” Itachi avoided their gazes. “We haven’t discussed how we’re going to do this.”

“Well the dobe here ran off so they know some of it.” Sasuke muttered. Naruto ignored him. “We can hide but that isn’t how Naruto does things.”

“Baa-chan won’t believe us unless we go through the front door.”

“They also will believe that we have other motives or hidden strengths if we go through the front gate.” Itachi breathed. “It’s that all over again.”

“What?” Naruto asked curiously.

“Nothing.” Itachi chuckled. “Lead the way Naruto-kun.”

X

“This…was a bad idea.” Sasuke muttered he put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

“I remember saying this earlier.” Itachi murmured. He shifted on his feet. “Any plans to get the people we want to come out Naruto-kun?”

“Well… considering who could have come out.” Naruto murmured as his gaze swept over the shinobi gathered. “We are sort of lucky so far.”

“I hate you.” Sasuke muttered when the formation changed and three shinobi stepped through the throng. “I was better off in my ignorance.”

“Don’t say that.” Itachi murmured as he stepped behind them. “Considering our fate, I like this better.”

“The half blind has no opinions.” Sasuke hissed.

“We’re about to fix that.” Naruto breathed.

“Naruto.” Sakura said flatly. She stood a decent distance away and Naruto respected that. He also respected that she had not torn the earth at their feet apart or leapt forward gloves first because… she had the advantage even if she did not know it. “What the _hell_ are you doing.” She hissed.

“Fixing things.” Naruto murmured as the second shinobi stepped up to Sakura’s side. “This looks a little crazy.” Sasuke snorted. “And it might be hard to understand but… there is an explanation for this.”

“I’m sure we’ll learn everything we have to from your corpse.” She hissed and Naruto almost took a step back. Almost. “You have no idea what you’ve done.” Naruto shook his head because he did know.

“Sakura-chan.” He said softly. “I know you and Baa-chan are pissed I ran off.” The collective shinobi snorted that surrounded them. “But really, there was a good reason.”

“A reason.” Kakashi said as he removed his hand from Sakura’s shoulder. “What kind of reason could there be Naruto.” He sounded pissed. He sounded… dead inside.

“Well. It wasn’t exactly the safest place to be.” Naruto admitted.

“You’re standing with two S-class wanted criminals.” Kakashi said softly and Naruto flinched. “One of them you put your all into training to bring them back home. The other the reason the other left in the first place. I don’t know what possible motives you could even have Naruto.”

“It is a team up.” Sasuke answered. “Naruto came across some interesting information. And why the distain Kakashi? Were you not one of those that craved me to come back home? To the team? What changed? I’m home.” Sasuke smirked. “I just need to do one tiny thing in Konoha first.”

Naruto sighed as predictably the shinobi around them tensed. Granted Sasuke had a reason to be pissed. He was too but this was getting out of hand.

“What is this thing you want.” Sakura asked warily. “You’ve got Naruto right next to you.”

“Just the council.” Itachi said lazily. “That’s what we’re here for. Not to destroy anything. Just that. The council. That is literally the only thing that matters right now…” Itachi hesitated. “To Sasuke at least.”

“What do you want with the council?” Sai asked. His hand was on the sword he held behind him.

“Answers.” Naruto spoke up.

“Information and assistance.” Itachi responded.

“Their deaths.” Sasuke hissed and Naruto swore because after that. Everything went to hell.

X

 

“Not a fucking good thing to announce!” Naruto yelled as they lightly retreated. “Are you trying to get us killed before we’ve started?”

“We’re lucky he didn’t announce it the moment they got there.” Itachi sighed. “I’ll-“

“No!” Naruto yelled. “Hold up. I’ve got this.” He shook his head. “I mean we’ve got this.” He repeated as he touched his seal. Darting forward he focused like Kurama had showed him and pulsed. His teeth shook and he felt his chakra left him but it was good chakra. Not to render and tear but to calm, soothe and-

“You’ve learned things while you’re away.” Sai called from above and Naruto whimpered at the birds ahead. He heard the chirping cry and bolted out the way before Kakashi could take off his head. The pain in the man’s eyes hurt him but this was important too.

“Kakashi!” He called as he dodged the second attack. He heard Sai’s birds dispel but focused on his own problem. “Please listen to me.”

“I’ll wake you up.” Kakashi swore as he lunged again. Naruto blocked the first three attacks and cursed as the kunai scrapped his chest. “The Naruto I know wouldn’t be doing this! The Naruto…” He cursed before he caught Naruto and tossed him. “I should have never let you go on that mission!”

Naruto wheezed as his back hit the ground before he rolled up and was back on his feet. It was Itachi and Sasuke versus the rest out there and himself and Kakashi. But Kakashi and from what he saw of Sakura…were the only real contenders and the fact that they were trying not to hurt them really held them back. But the plan had been hell when they had expected everyone to be around so this was an improvement so he had to try something.

X

“You’re not.” Kakashi gasped. His hand was wrapped around Naruto’s throat and he was finding it really hard to breathe. “You’re not in a genjutsu.”

“You thought I was-“ Naruto struggled to breathe. “Those two are geniuses I’m going to kick their asses because neither of them talked about this being a possibility.” Naruto tried to look into Kakashi’s eyes and his heart hurt when the man avoided his gaze. “I didn’t run because I wanted to.”

“Because you did what you did…Konoha is.” Kakashi’s hand clenched on his throat. “Anyone can come after us now. We can fall because we are the way we are now. Because of what you did.”

“We would have fallen anyway.” Naruto whispered. “Kakashi I’m-“

“Don’t say you’re sorry.” Kakashi hissed. “After everything I taught you.”

“I had to save Sasuke.” Naruto choked. Naruto felt the tremor in Kakashi’s hand and continued greatly motivated by the lack of the chidori. “I found out about everything but I couldn’t tell anyone. Not Sakura-Chan. Not Sai. Not Tsunade baa-chan or even Ero-sennin. It was just me.” Tears came to his eyes. “I didn’t even know if it would work! But I had to take the chance and if it didn’t.”

“What have you done?” Kakashi questioned. “After what you pulled I can’t trust you. You come back with two S-class missing nins and you know what Itachi has done.”

“I have no right to ask you to trust me.” Sparks were in his vision from the lack of air. “But I’m asking you to trust me. Me who was your subordinate. Not as anything else. From what I learned…We would have fallen anyway. Sooner or later… there is a reason for this Kakashi.”

“Hatake, I’m going to ask you to step away from Naruto-kun.” Itachi said and Naruto winced. Kakashi glanced around and Naruto knew what the man was seeing was not doing them any favours.

“You didn’t kill them.” He said softly.

“The only one I want to kill is that cock sucking scum bag Danzo and not before mphfff!” Itachi’s hand smothered the rest of Sasuke’s sentence and since Sasuke’s hands were occupied that was the only reason he got away with it.

And Naruto winced at Sakura in Sasuke’s arms. Even though he knew they were trying not to kill anyone Sakura looked roughed up. Itachi caught his wince and shrugged.

“She was determined to kill us.” He said simply. “If we were off guard.” His gaze went warily back to Sakura. “She would have accomplished her task. I fear what she will become in the future.”

“Put her down.” Kakashi hissed as he released Naruto. “I’m tempted to kill all of us here and now.” Itachi and Sasuke tensed. “But we’re too close to Konoha.”

“Kakashi.” Naruto felt his heart leap in hope.

“Still, Tsunade-sama.” Kakashi looked away from them. “It’s up to her and we can’t afford more conflict with the village as it is.”

Naruto felt his heart hurt because it was partially his fault. But when he had made the choice to save Sasuke he had realized he was putting everything on the line. Even that. Kakashi looked away from him again and Naruto felt his heart hurt that he had not done more but that was a selfish thought.

“Why are you here.” Kakashi said softly and Itachi stepped forward.

“There are some things that you are not aware of, and although the original plan was for it to never be revealed, Naruto-kun has informed me that because of the current state of things. Silence and sweeping under the rug might not be the best answer.”

As Itachi started the tale of why they were there for the council Naruto wondered if that desperate kiss he had gotten with Kakashi before he had his mission with the ANBU unit. Was all he would ever have. He blinked away the tears that sprung up and ignored Sasuke’s look of sympathy.


End file.
